


Голубь

by Damn_Muse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Тони приводит домой нового друга, или как Мстители завели котенка.





	Голубь

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [Pigeon](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8654369/1/pigeon) by [BloodFromTheThorn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1934650/BloodFromTheThorn)  
Also posted here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2497140

— Тони, можно спросить, что это?

— Эм, это кот. Ну же, Брюс, обычно ты более наблюдательный.

— Я имел ввиду, что он делает в пентхаусе?

— О. Я принес его. Во всяком случае, я шел сюда, а он шел за мной. Он мой друг.

Брюс в отчаянии оглядел комнату. Она была пуста, за исключением его, его коллеги-мстителя и счастливо мурлыкающего серого котёнка, свернувшегося в клубок на коленях Тони. За стеклянной стеной Нью-Йорк спал в ночи.

— Но… это же кот.

— Да. И его зовут Голубь.

— Голубь?

— Ну, технически, его полное имя — лорд Генри Охотник-на-Голубей. Коротко — Голубь, — миллиардер улыбался как ребенок на Рождество, все его лицо светилось восторгом.

— И он шел за тобой?

— Ну да. Типа того. Мне кажется, у него никого нет.

— Тони, мы наверху очень высокого здания. Как именно он оказался здесь?

— Возможно, я немного помог ему с лифтом. Но это он решил зайти. Для кота он весьма умен, — комок шерсти промурлыкал еще громче, а Брюс почувствовал, как его брови поползли вверх.

— Ты собираешься оставить его? — Тони выглядел шокированным.

— Конечно! Я же не выброшу его обратно на улицу!

— Но ты даже не любишь кошек! — Голубь громко зашипел на Брюса, в то время как на лице Тони возникла какая-то странная смесь злости и ужаса.

— Я хочу заявить, что кошки — замечательные животные. Любой, кто не согласен, может выметаться из моей башни, — проинформировал миллиардер, вопросительно смотря на Брюса. Беннер лишь закатил глаза, присаживаясь в кресло рядом с Тони поближе к котенку, наблюдавшему за ним и вновь начавшему мурлыкать.

— Я думал, что Пеппер против домашних животных…

— Она так говорит, но покажи ей котенка и она растает. К тому же, Голубь не домашнее животное, он Мститель.

— Ага.

— Что?

— Ты пил? — напрямик спросил Беннер. Тони изо всех сил старался выглядеть оскорбленным.

— Нет!

— Наверное, тебе нужно пойти отдохнуть. Ты выглядишь немного уставшим, — если бы коты могли убивать взглядом, то Брюс был бы уже мертв. Но Тони выглядел лишь задумчивым.

— Пообещай, что когда я вернусь, Голубь все еще будет здесь?

— Конечно.

Так Голубь и стал жить в Башне. Пеппер отреагировала именно так, как и предсказывал Тони, и объявила, что если кто-нибудь хотя бы подумает о том, чтобы избавиться от кота, то будет отвечать перед ней. Вопрос больше не поднимался.

Для кого-то такого крошечного, Голубь мог быть очень злым, когда хотел этого. За восемь секунд он решил, что Наташа ему не нравится и впредь начинал шипеть каждый раз, когда она входила в комнату; когда у нее был плохой день, она шипела в ответ и с удовольствием смотрела, как крошечное существо пряталось на коленях Тони. Бартон и Голубь каким-то образом стали играть в прятки — никто это не комментировал. Тор, со своей стороны, полюбил котенка, однако Голубь не отвечал ему взаимностью. Когда эти двое встретились в первый раз, полубог так усердно гладил кота, что тому пришлось прятаться в вентиляции, чтобы не его не раздавили. С тех пор он отказывался приближаться к кому-то на расстояние вытянутой руки.

Брюс со Стивом с потрясением наблюдали за всей этой ситуацией. Ни один из них не чувствовал необходимости вмешиваться — возможно, иметь домашнее животное действительно не так плохо. Теперь башня была больше похожа на дом.

И, впервые в жизни, у них появился безотказный способ вытащить Тони из лаборатории, который не требовал присутствия Пеппер. Как только миллиардер слышал пронзительное мяуканье своего любимца, он бежал к котенку, осыпая его поцелуями, улыбками и объятиями. Когда у Голубя не было никаких кошачьих дел, он постоянно ходил по пятам за Тони — за исключением лаборатории. Вход туда был запрещен ему с тех пор, как она начал грызть провода и вырубил электричество во всей башне.

За исключением Мстителей, Пеппер и нескольких смущённых агентов Щ.И.Т.а, никто не подозревал о существовании кота, но он был здесь, мягко мурлыкая, приветствуя их дома.


End file.
